Running with the Eyes of A Devil
by Heretic Anthem
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, The Blade in the Wind....This is who I am, This is the story of a boy and his sword, the story of a boy longing to find himself. But, he finds that some memories are just better forgotten,.........IM Back New Chap Posted
1. Chapter 1

_**Well anyway, I don't own Naruto **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A boy and his sword**_

The sun shined in brilliant elegance as it danced with the clouds above, the wind blowing slightly like a hushed whisper. There stood one in the field below doing the dance of the swordsmen amongst the Sakura trees. He weaved in and out of the air, flowing majestically, one would not think this dance was forged to create unthinkable destruction but also one would be much surprised to see this particular dance anyway, for it had not been seen since a long forgotten war now only told as children stories.

The one amongst the Sakura trees lost in a dance of legend was Naruto Uzumaki. He had been in Konoha sense he could remember but that confused him because he could only remember starting the ninja academy when he was six and nothing else. No matter how hard he tried to remember he couldn't and no one would help, all the villagers ignored him. But there was always this omniscient voice in the back of his mind that you could say gave him hints and ideas kind of like a sixth sense, but Naruto never questioned it.

Ever sense he could remember he's trained with the sword now held in his hand as he spiraled through the air in a fluid motion. This weapon, he couldn't explain, it was his best friend you could say, but more so an extension of himself, as if it held a piece of his soul. The black blade did not reflect light, so it seemed to absorb it. The blade was littered with archaic words engraved from the tip to the handle, the handle was steel wrapped in a black wrapping. The sheath for the sword that hung at Naruto's side was made out of beautiful black stained cherry wood.

The sword' s name was Kadan and it was Naruto's most prized possession and yet he had no idea how he aquired it. It seemed he was born with it but, he trains hoping that in some mysterious way he would unlock something from his past, unbeknown to him that day would come sooner than expected.

Naruto stopped in mid stance and looked up at the sky as a sudden burst or wind blew his mid back length hair in his face. He had lost track of time practicing his new "dance"; he needed to go to the academy to see what gennin team he would be on and with that he sheathed his sword then took out his forehead protector and tied up his hair, then grabbed his coat, he discarded at the beginning of training and then he was off.

He walked in as Iruka, their teacher was announcing the first team. He eyed Naruto warily as his mouth drew into a thin line and he pointed to an open seat in the back of the classroom. Iruka continued listing out the names while he walked to his seat. Naruto made his way to his seat passing all the rookie nine and finally settling down in a chair by Shikimaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. As he laid his head down waiting on his name to be called he became unnaturally tired and slipped off into unconsciousness.

Naruto watched as he saw a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes rocking a baby to sleep in a rocking chair while humming a lullaby. That lullaby seemed so familiar to him, he was brought out of his thoughts as some men burst into the room. The woman was hysteric trying to protect her baby but none the less one of the men took the baby from her and then the one in front, the one who looked to be the leader held out a kunai and in one swift slice she was brutally murdered without even a chance to scream.

Naruto was awoken by a hand shaking his shoulder, he looked up to see Ino Yamanaka staring intently at him until he matched her eyes, she blushed and looked away.

"So you guys are my teammates or did mine leave me ?", he said while eyeing Ino and Shikimaru

Ino brought her face back to Naruto's still blushing, "No, we're your team we're just waiting on our sensei",

Just as she said that their sensei walked in it was Asuma Saroutobi, the hokages son and infamous knife wielder. He eyed the bunch with a genuine smile.

"Meet me at training ground 6 tomorrow and we'll get to know each other and begin our training, be there at 6 a.m. sharp if your late you will be doing laps".

Naruto watched his team as they looked crestfallen hearing six a.m. sharp and barely heard Shikimaru as he muttered troublesome under his breath.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"You guys are really weird", Naruto said as he chuckled

(Scene Break)

Naruto laid back on the grass holding his sword Kadan while also nursing the lump on top of his head Ino had given him at the academy; he had now learned that he should bite his tongue around the blonde bombshell. He smiled even though a painful memory, he would be making friends. That thought alone made him happier than he's ever been.

He stared up at the mid day breeze lazily pushing the clouds across the blue sky. The warmness of the sun caressed his skin, he loved this moment, because in this moment he felt so alive. He sat up quickly as though he had just remembered something. He stared down at the beautifully crafted sword laying in his arms, his face grew into a warm smile.

"Together me and you Kadan till the very end", his eyes focused to the sky as he pumped his fist in the air "together we'll find out my past , together we'll be the best there is", his eyes strayed to the ground unfocused as his arm lazily came down from the sky to grip his sword, "together so we'll never be alone again"

The last part he whispered as he forced his eyes close and he wore a solemn smile.

(Scene Break)

The blonde bombshell herself sat in the back of her mothers flower shop rearranging the flowers and caring for them. Her thoughts were occupied by her knew team. She knew Shikimaru was a lazy bum, smart but still lazy. Yet she knew nothing of this Naruto Uzumaki, yet it seemed this was where all her focus drifted to. She remembered him through the academy; he never talked much but he always smiled, a real genuine smile. It seemed he was just always happy.

He never showed off any of his skill, yet when asked it seemed he never hid it. He radiated such a care free aura and a die hard attitude yet it seem he was treated second best to everyone. He never stood out but then again no one would really let him. He faded out of her mind as she went back to work not taking the time to think.

(Scene Break)

The Lazy ninja stared at the mid day sky with an amused expression as he watched the clouds slowly glide by. His eyelids slowly shutting as the warm wind caressed his skin like a soft blanket. His eyelids stayed shut as his breathing evened out.

(Scene Break)

Once again the longhaired blonde stood in the field of sakura trees, his shirtless chest heaving up and down as the sweat glistened in the setting sun. He held his sword with two hands, his eyes closed in complete concentration, his breath evening out. His eyes opened ever so slightly giving him a dazed expression and in that instant he was spiraling above the sakura trees, he looked to be walking on air.

He gracefully landed, eyes closed as he sheathed his sword with elegant precision. As he walked away all the petals of the sakura trees behind him fell shredded like pink confetti, almost like rain. He smiled to himself as he picked up his discarded shirt and left for his apartment stopping only for a second and taking in the beautiful scenery he was leaving behind.

(Scene Break)

Naruto laid in his bed at his apartment, staring intently at the ceiling but his focus was far from what he was staring at. He was excited, anxious and all the above. Tomorrow just seemed so far away for him. Tomorrow will be his first obstacle and will put him on his path. He looked over at the corner to see Kadan.

"Goodnight", Naruto whispered, and with that he closed his eyes to meet unconsciousness.

(Scene Break)

It seems Naruto was the last to appear at the training grounds, he had awoken early this morning and to his surprise his teammates seemed to be as excited as he was. His sweat dropped as he saw both his teammates asleep leaning against a big oak tree. He chuckled lightly, unconsciously gripping Kadan. He had wore his most comfortable fighting clothes today, a black fishnet shirt, black samurai pants taped at the bottom and straw sandals.

Naruto although a ninja, doesn't care much for the clothes. Naruto focused in on the blonde bombshell leaning against the tree asleep. He looked at her flawless face, she was to beautiful for words. He saw one stray strand of hair sway slightly in front of her flawless features from her breathing. He reached his hand out almost touching her face , he finally let his calloused fingers glide down her cheek.

The sound of his new sensei popping onto the scene made him jerk his hand back quickly while fighting down a blush, as he mentally scolded himself for being so careless. The sound their sensei had made coming onto the scene himself had awoken his two comrades who now stood at attention beside himself. Their sensei stared at them with a gaze that seemed to look into there soul.

"Alright team eight lets get to know each other a little better, we'll go around and state our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and future goals" he stated as he lit up a cigarette, as he exhaled he said "I'll begin"

"I'm Asuma Saroutobi, I like smoking , training and winning. I dislike spicy food, people that give up easy and when I run out of smokes. My hobby is training and playing shogi and my future goal is to live a peaceful retirement."

Asuma then pointed to Ino and said "your next"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and I enjoy training , flowers and Sasuke Kun. I dislike forehead girl and losing a fight. My hobby is planting flowers and training. My goal is to be a better ninja".

Asuma then pointed to Skikimaru,

"My name is Shikimaru Nara and this is too troublesome", he said as leaned against the tree.

Asuma then pointed to Naruto, all eyes were on him even Shikimaru's

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like training and my sword Kadan, I dislike nightmares and horrible people, My hobby is swordsmanship. My goal", he said as he looked up at the sky " even if i'll have to search the world, and carve my name in every Elemental Country, or take on anyone, is to find myself".

Asuma stared as his team,

"I want you as my team so I won't go lightly, face me with the eyes of a shinobi and fight like I have wronged you. Place your blade to my neck with the intent to spill blood and show me, show me who you are ".

All eyes were on Asuma as he smiled feeling the tension in the air and hearing the war drums of three beating hearts seized by adrenalin.

_I am Shikimaru Nara, Deaths shadow_

_I am Ino Yamanaka, your mind is my will_

_I am Naruto Uzumaki, the blade in the wind_

This was crazy Asuma thought to himself their whole personality changed, this was it definitely, this was his team.

The hours quickly went by as the four fought the day away. The battle field had seen better days, the grass was scorched, earth was broken and trees uprooted. The three gennin stood in front of their sensei panting and sweating heavily completely exhausted.

How can they still be standing thought Asuma

"Naruto, just give up we've been at it for hours and haven't even scratched him and you can barely stand. Sheath your sword and rest, please."

"It would be wise Uzumaki", said Shikimaru at he sat down.

"Give up", Naruto whispered the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "no, to give up now would be to give up on everything. Never no matter what I will never give up, never lose hope.",

Naruto didn't know if it was the exhaustion or something else but he heard a whisper in his mind.

"_Who are you truly?... The angel who soars above... Or maybe the fallen who are deprived... Who are you truly?... Grasp your destiny and choose... For I keep calling for you... But do you listen or do you run from me?... Who are you truly?... Take off the mask... Forget everbody's sneering... Take off the cloak... Forget their mockery... Take off the shadow of namelessness... And most importantly, forget their whispers... Who are you truly?... Stand up... Grasp your sword... And scream as you charge... Scream who you are._

"Asuma sensei, you asked us all to show you who we were", Naruto said as he held his sword, a faint purple aura outlining his body as his eyes flickered between purple and blue."

Asuma watched wondering if this was a bloodline limit or something else but, whatever it was it was strong

"I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE BLADE IN THE WIND, THIS IS WHO I AM"

Asuma summoned out his trench knives as chakra covered them, so it seemed Naruto was looking for a final standoff. He eyed the young gennin running forward as he held his ground.

Ino and Shikimaru watched as Naruto's body flickered in and out their minds ablaze with wonder and pride at their teamate's power. A clang of metal broke them out of their thoughts as Naruto stood behind Asuma.

Asuma felt a warm drop of blood stream down his face as he stood, his back to his student pride filling his gut.

"I got you" Naruto whispered as blood erupted from the wound on his shoulder showering the ground around him. The purple aura faded away as he fell only to be caught by his sensei. Asuma gazed down at the blond who even unconcious held a contented smile on his face.

"_the blade in the wind" _thought Asuma "_the Elemental Countries will come to fear that name Naruto Uzumaki and I will be here to help you, I am your sensei Asuma Saroutobi_" thought Asuma

"Naruto/Uzumaki", Ino and Shikimaru screamed in unison as they rushed to their sensei. Ino stared with tears threatning to fall as she gazed at the blood stained blonde.

Asuma smiled seeing the care they held for their teammate, "Naruto is fine, he is just exhausted and lightly wounded. I will take him to the hospital and get checked out. I want you guys to know you did great and I am proud to be your sensei, meet me here tomorrow at six and be ready for hellbecause any less for you three would be a disgrace.", with that said Asuma vanished in a swirl of leaves.

As both Ino and Shikimaru watched their sensei and Naruto leave they faced the sunset both minds on the blonde swordsman.

_Naruto-kun I will get stronger that is a promise and from now on I will never give up, never lose hope_

_Uzumaki, I admit your strong but I can't allow you to steal the spotlight I will grow stronger my rival, my friend_

_(scene break)_

"So how's your gennin", stated the Hokage at he eyed his son behind the mounds of paper work on his desk.

"Ino and Shikimaru will turn out to be quite remarkable shinobi regardless but I believe with my guidance they could become more"

The Hokage nodded agreeing "But what about young Naruto Kun"

Asuma's eye's narrowed as his smile thinned into something more serious "that child is something trickier to analyze and even if I did I could guarantee you that it would fall short of what he will acomplish. He referred to himself as the blade in the wind and father I am sure in time the elemental nations will come to know that name",

The old Hokage's eyes darkened unseen by his son as he whispered a whisper unheard by the seasoned shinobi in front of him "some have already have",

_(scene break)_

Lightning licked the nightime sky as rain pounded the ground where an epic battle had once taken place, the earth too scarred for any vegetation to grow on. A dark figure stood in the center of this long lost graveyard Its long hair allowing only one purple eye to be seen.

"soon Naruto Kun, soon", the figure whispered to himself

Naruto tossed and turned in his hospital bed, sweat glistened on his forehead as his hands clutched the sheets.

A young blonde stared at the family in front of him huddled in the corner of their home, their cries of mercy rung in his ears as he held the blade with small hands knuckles white with grip. A soft apology fell from his young lips as his sword to fell staining the pictures on the wall a deep crimson, pictures of love and happier times, times that will never happen again.

The village burned behind the young blonde as smoke filled the air, the crackle of fire and horrid cries could be heard in all the village.

"Is it done?", asked the man eyeing the young blonde, his red eyes blazing like the fires behind them.

"yes", the young blonde answered "I killed them, I killed them all",

Naruto jolted awake as he put his face in his hands trying to calm himself from the reality of his nightmare. He gazed out of the window to see mornings light breaking through the clouds, his eyes still moist from his tears.

_(scene break)_

Sparks showered as sword met knife "Your leaving yourself open", scolded Asuma as he kicked the blonde in his side.

Naruto gasped as his breath left his lungs leaving him choking on the

ground.

"Now", said Asuma as he got back into his stance "come at me again'

Days and weeks went by for the three gennin, and it slowly became a routine, between training and D rank missions like painting fences, catching a certain cat, and doing random chores around the village. Though the three gennin loved training with their sensei the D rank missions were slowly but surely hitting a nerve with all of them.

The old Hokage smiled knowingly as he listed off the D rank missions watching the three gennin's faces become angrier and angrier.

"well," the old man started off but was intterupted by a certain blonde swordsmen

"Hokage-sama with all due respect, we are tired of D ranks and I am certain when I speak for all of us that our skill is worth more to the village than painting fences and catching cats", Naruto said smoothly

"well", the Hokage said "there is a C rank",

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I started this story a while back and didn't finish so im revamping it and hopefully doing justice for it this time…………RxR=Heretic..Peace


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this chapter is cut a little short because for me to continue this fic I need to know if its worth it, if enjoy reading this I would much appreciate knowing it now im not threatening you ro give me reviews its not like that I just mean whats it worth build a bridge if its not used, but also note that I plan on making future chapters WAYYYYY!!!! Longer cuz I kno how it is reading a short chapter but its just these two promise if theres a third I'll work my balls off on it, I do it for the fans**

**But also to whoever wondering the Naruto and his age group is fourteen in this, and so on theres no Kyuubi this is crossed a lil bit with bleach and his soul has a sword but how did that happen well if I continue you just got to read on and I mean given the chance and advice I truly believe this could be a great story and for whoever took the time to read and review thanks**

**Chapter 2**

**Mind Games**

Two gennin teams for a C rank mission, dad must have had a bad feeling about this thought Asuma as he and his team, and Kakashi and team seven walked surrounding Tazuna the bridge builder.

The trip for the most part was walked in silence each person just observing their surroundings. They walked until the sun was setting low in the sky, the sky which was a mixture of red and orange. They began setting up camp each gennin had a task to fulfill.

Naruto closed his eyes gasping slightly as he waded into the cold river, slowly adjusting his body to the temperature he stood waiting calmly seemingly meditating. A soft splash echoed in the area as his hand shot through the crystal clear water of the gently streaming river, he smiled to himself as he held up a fish before throwing it on to the bank, he had many more to catch.

Ino stood silent as she watched Naruto in the water, a bindle of wood clutched to her chest. Why does he have to make everything look so easy ? Ino thought to herself. She let her gaze drift over his shirtless body, a body crisscrossed in scars as she blushed looking down. She had to solve the mystery that was Naruto Uzumaki was her last thought before Sakura's voice echoed through the area.

"Ino pig hurry up, we have to get the wood back so we can prepare a fire and so I can see my Sauske-Kun",

"coming", she replied taking one last glance as the blonde swordsman

"So sauske Kun", Sakura spoke as she eyed the Uchiha lovingly

"Hm", he grunted in reply

"I was wondering when we get back to the village ?", she asked nervously looking down her cheeks tinted pink from blushing

"No", Sauske replied apathetically as he walked off broodingly

Asuma stared at Naruto who sat in front of the fire alone, everyone else was resting in their tents preparing for their turn at taking watch over the camp.

"Naruto what are you doing still up your watch isn't till later tonight you should be getting rest. An exhausted shinobi is a dead one.", stated Asuma as he sat beside the blonde.

"Sensei", questioned Naruto as Asuma rested his eyes on him "can we talk just for a little bit, I promise I'll be fine.",

Asuma's eyes softened as he gazed at his student " sure Naruto",

Naruto's gaze rested on the fire in front of him as he spoke in a tone not befitting of the way he carried himself.

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow sensei",

Asuma spoke softly when he replied " me too Naruto, me too",

Neither spoke again that night, they just watched the flames of the fire dance in the gentle wind they as they both hoped the foreboding feeling deep in themselves was just that, a feeling.

"ASUMA SENSEI", screamed Naruto as he watched his sensei and Kakashi ripped apart by two murderous looking weapons made of chains and razor sharp blades the weapons belonging to two unknown ninja.

Everything seemed to slow down for Naruto as realization dawned upon him and as the mental lock in his mind clicked he knew, he knew that these two unknown ninja's couldn't, shouldn't, he wouldn't allow it. These two ninja's were dead, there sins would be paid for in blood and Kadan would be their redemption.

Team seven and team four watched aghast as Naruto flickered around the two ninja's, a ghost of rage consumed by hate as his battle cry echoed through out the area. Blood seemed to shower them as Naruto sliced the ninja's faster than they could recollect the pain.

The blonde now drenched in blood none his own held his blade to Tazuna's neck as the old man trembled with fear, the blonde matched his eye's, his own eye's flickering between purple and blue unknown to him.

"**You, You Fucking Liar**", Naruto screamed as he was cut off by two voices he'd thought to be dead.

"I too would like to know Tazuna San", spoke Asuma and Kakashi calmly in unison

"You see its like this", Spoke Tazuna as he still trembled under Naruto's gaze

As they walked to the dock Tazuna spoke of how Wave was to poor to by any higher ranking mission, and how important this bridge was to their country. He also spoke of the local tyrant Gato which Naruto thought to himself was a dead man walking.

"still", Asuma spoke " our students might not be prepared enough for a mission of this caliber, they could die.",

Each gennin held a worried expression as their minds raced with scenarios filled with gore and death they shared fearful glances with one another, all except Naruto and he of course voiced his opinion.

"Fuck it", stated Naruto enthusiastically as everyone stared at him, Naruto spoke again as he gripped Kadan tighter than ever ", come on sensei, Lets get _**wild**_",

With that said the tension in the boat dissipated into nothing

"you mean it, truly even after all I've done", spoke a non believing Tazuna

"yea, of course", replied Naruto cheerily "I mean you got to build the bridge first before I can beat your ass up and down it",

After and hour of being on a boat they finally made it to land, they then began walking the final trail that would lead them to Tazuna's house. Naruto stopped walking as he suddenly felt at unease, the whole team noticed.

"Sensei, I think were being….", started Naruto as he was cut of by his sensei Asuma

"EVERYBODY DOWN", Asuma screamed as he dived toward the ground,

A powerful gust of wind and then a loud crack resounded in the area as splintered wood flew in pieces all above them. As they peered up they saw a massive sword embedded into a large oak and on that sword stood a ninja.

"Zabuza, the demon of the mist", said Asuma as he stood up "and what do we owe the honor",

Zabuza looked down at the ninja's before narrowing his cold eyes "the old man, give him to me",

"im afraid", said Asuma as he and Kakashi got into their taijutsu stances "I cant do that",

"Protect Tazuna", was all that Asuna yelled as he and Kakashi dashed forward intent on bringing down the renown Demon of the Mist.

Zabuza chuckled insanely as his hands raced in a flurry of hand signs

"Pray to your god in hope, that your deaths come quick", yelled the demon of the mist as mist covered everything seeing about as much as they would with their eyes closed.

Naruto was calm considering the circumstances, but the others he knew were far from it even his teammates were affected by this as he could hear there labored breathing product of the killing intent in the area Naruto's thought were once again cut short as that said Demon made his presence known Naruto's hand rested on his sword Kadan.

"So you kids decided you wanted to play ninja huh, gear yourself out wear a headband", he chuckled, his laughter filling the air like a plague "too bad you five will die before knowing what it really is", his sword made no sound as it sliced through the air with the fluidity of a true swordsman. Four screams filled the air challenging the laughter of a demon.

_**Guard Naruto-Kun, and show them, show yourself who you really are!**_

Purple chakra ruptured out of every pore on Naruto's body creating a malevolent gust of wind blowing all the mist away. Sparks showered as Naruto held his blade against Zabuza's, his blade which was coated in crackling purple chakra the blade hissing as if Zabuza's wasn't worthy enough

_**The seal has finally been broken Naruto-Kun and for the pain of knowing I am truly sorry, know now of the pain you've caused, know now of the pain you've carried and finally break this chain holding your heart.**_

Tears streamed down Naruto's face as images, thoughts but most of all anguish and hatred flashed in his mind. He knew who he was now, but at what cost, the deaths of thousands weighed greatly on his heart.

Asuma and Kakashi stood watching, utterly shocked at the gennins display. The power that rippled off this kid was unreal, its was something that made you a legend but unknown to them it already was.

_Naruto-Kun, what are you?, _

_Uzumaki, yet again your full of surprises!_

_He's a demon, a demon just like Zabuza_

_This power, what does he need it for, I need it for I walk the path of an avenger_

_Zabuza smiled to himself, he knew who this kid was. He was the Blade in the Wind, the slayer of thousands, the child with the eyes of the devil. But, for some reason it appears he didn't, so that means they don't either._

'I know who you are", Spoke Zabuza softly

"no", Naruto whispered


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Resurfacing

"No", chuckled Zabuza as he gazed down at the broken boy at his feet, "are you ashamed that you have slain more than even me, The Demon of The Mist, Are you ashamed that you slew mere children and women also", Zabuza stated as he turned around to face the others "we have a celebrity in our midst, The Famous Blade of the Wi..", Zabuza was cut off as he coughed feeling warmth run down his chin. "How", Zabuza whispered as he fell to his knees, a soft click as Naruto sheathed his sword was his answer.

Naruto stared at the people around him, feeling their disgust and confusion through their eyes. His heart ached just like it had before after every kill he made. Oh how he had longed to find himself, but now like before he just wanted his life to end oh the irony.

"Kill me", Naruto whispered to the crowd, "Please",

The crowd around him gasped, as Ino stepped forward and slapped him as tears streamed down her face

"How could, how could you ask such a thing your not Naruto, you cant be this isn't like him", she screamed

He fell to his knees in front of her bowing pleadingly

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, The Blade in The Wind……The child with the eyes of the devil. The slayer of thousands, I have killed children in front of mothers, whole families, whole villages. Give me redemption Ino my sins are too much to bear", He looked up at Ino as tears filled his purple eyes. "My heart aches Ino, because every breath I take is one I stole.

"The Naruto I knew once told me that to give up would mean to give up on everything, he taught me to never give up to never lose hope", she whispered

Naruto's pulse raced, he felt lightheaded as he stood stumbling slightly, "That Naruto was a fool", Naruto said as he fell to the ground unconcious Ino's worried scream still fresh in his ears.

"Asuma sensei help, please", Ino screamed as everyone came to the scene.

"I think we should lock this crazy bastard up somewhere so he doesn't do anymore damage to himself or the people around him", stated Kakashi only to be agreed with by Sakura "Yea sensei your right he's worse than that Zabuza guy"

Ino's anger rose at hearing her fellow ninja's remarks but before she could say anything Shikimaru stepped in.

"Uzumaki has a good heart, and that's more than you have Kakashi-Sempai. You don't even know his story yet you cast stones, does that Sharingan Eye blind you so much that you don't see the torment in him, he hates himself and he doesn't even know his whole story but either way he's my teammate and my friend and even so with blood stained hands you're the trash Kakashi-Sempai."

No one said anything else, as hostility was palpable in the air, Asuma lifted Naruto on to his shoulder as he spoke "we need to get Tazuna to his home where we also need to rest, figure this out, and prepare because in the commotion Zabuza was taken and I'm sure this won't be last we see of him.

Thunder boomed as lightning paved the sky, the heavens cried in torment as rain pounded the earth of an ancient battlefield. Naruto let a sad smile grace his lips as he gazed at the man in front of him.

"Its been a long time Naruto Kun, we have much to discuss ", said Kadan in an a voice reverberated in his ears

"I remember you", Naruto said sadly as his eyes rested on the ground

Kadan's lips pursed in a thin line for a moment before he spoke "you should Naruto kun I was your only friend, it is from my strength that you get your own",

Anger flashed in Naruto's purple eyes "yea, the strength to murder",

"what you were made to do with that strength is my not fault young king",

Confusion seeped into the depths of his soul as he questioned the man before him. "What do you mean, Kadan",

Kadan closed his eye as he spoke in a whisper carried by the wind "those scars that litter your body are not from battle but from your father",

"I was forced to slaughter thousands", questioned Naruto unbelievingly

"yet even when you were a mere boy your power was something of a legend, you bore the mark of the forsaken swordsman and still even then your soul didn't thirst for innocent blood but, with a power that great within you your father couldn't let it be wasted.

"but, but how did he force me", Naruto questioned

Kadan wore a look of disgust as he spoke, "He used ways of torture at first, he did things I don't even dare to remember and yet you still revoked him and so he made you wear a collar like you were a mere canine to him and they called that collar Karaa no Kirai, the collar of hate.

"why", screamed Naruto in anger, " tell me now you son of a bitch",

"It all begins with your Uzumaki ancestors young king, Your ancestral clan were swordsmen of renown strength, the greatest to ever walk the earth. In the heavens above cried a great war, the Dark Lord wanted to overtake the mighty kingdom and they would have if they wouldn't of called upon your ancestors. Now for their service they were granted true strength with their blades, for each sword was granted a soul, each one more unique than the other.

Naruto stood still as the information began to seep in his mind as the liquid covered his thoughts, But Kadan did not give him time to question as he continued to speak.

"There were some traitors, as the Dark Lord offered unimaginable power though most refused some caved in to the greed in their souls, Your father was and still is a powerful swordsman but his own was not enough to sedate his hunger and it was your father to be branded with the first mark of the forsaken swordsman which was passed down to you and your brother",

"I have a brother ?", asked Naruto bewildered

"Yes, and he was quite jealous of daddies little favorite. Our power young king is nothing to scoff at from your birth you were destined for great things or great evil. And with each passing day as you grew stronger, your fathers gaze drew upon just you and that angered your brother greatly.

Naruto's eyes glazed over as forgotten memories plagued his vision

A tall lanky boy with long wild purple hair and pale skin hurtled a small blond boy whose body was criss-crossed with scars none from battle across a small room into a metal wall leaving a small crater. And in that second the lanky boy was overwhelmed with anger as he secreted madness. He pummeled the small boy in the face over and over again until the boys tan skin was colored crimson. He held the boy by his collar as his elder eyes stared into that of an adolescents. Hatred filled tears leaked down the older boys face as he stared at the young blonde.

"you grow stronger every day even as far as surpassing me and yet, yet you revoke fathers teachings. You'd rather save a soul rather than cast it from this world, WHY BROTHER, WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON USING YOUR STRENGTH FOR, TELL ME!!",

The small blonde child shut his eyes as tears fell freely but before he could say a word they were interrupted by one of their fathers servants in arms. He kneeled and bowed as he spoke quickly.

"Shitto, your father requests you in his presence immediately", the lanky purple haired swordsman dropped the young blonde as he slid against the wall until he met the floor hugging his knees as he still wept silent tears. Shitto turned as he walked swiftly following his father's servant.

The young blonde grasped his knees tighter as he heard his fathers wrath being unhinged onto his older brother, the young blonde's breath hitched as he heard his brothers screams echo through the compound reverberating into his soul. In between the agonizing screams a solemn whisper drifted off the metal walls of the room.

"_The reason I get strong brother, the only reason I bear this collar, the only reason I unsheathe my sword is to save you from drowning in the darkness of fathers shadow, Shitto you are my precious person._

Kadan watched Naruto in his dream induced state as his fingers dug into the soft ground he was kneeled upon. His face, was a incarnate of pure agony. Kadan clutched his chest as a lone tear slid down his cheek for Naruto's pain was his own.

_Many years before _

Shitto chuckled as he watched his younger brother stumbling trying to catch a butterfly, the blonde smirked as he reached out to grab it, this time for sure he knew he would, but at the last moment he was tackled by Shitto as they both went tumbling their laughter filling the warm air and being carried by the gentle breeze. They laid on the soft grass as they stared up into the never-ending blue of the sky.

"Brother", the young blonde questioned as he turned his gaze to the elder of them, "why wouldn't you let me catch the butterfly ?", Shitto showed thought before he spoke " Because, sometimes to be caged is worst than death, the butterfly itself is a symbol of freedom and without freedom there is no hope.

The blonde smiled as he jumped barely able to unsheathe his sword as he made heroic poses causing his brother to laugh. "Little brother, what are you doing ?," "One day Shitto were going to leave here, and go on a journey and we'll be the best swordsmen in the world, and …and ", But Shitto interrupted him as he spoke, "We'll protect people, defeat evil, and rescue pretty damsels in distress", Shitto wore a lecherous smirk as the young blonde began to pout, "eww, your being a pervert big brother",

The two brothers stood facing the sunset as the gentle breeze stopped the young blonde spoke "You know what else big brother, you know what? ", "What ?", Shitto said as he gazed down at the blonde, the said blonde looked up at him matching his eyes "we'll never be scared and we'll never be alone, because you have me and I have you, together we'll change the world.", Shitto just smiled as he flicked his younger brother in the forehead. "What was that for you big jerk", Shitto began running as he yelled, "Last one to the compound is wimpy samurai", The blonde began running full speed as he trailed after his brother.

_That night Shitto's mark of the forsaken swordsman formed, and he was a child no more just his fathers blade, meant to be used until his usefulness ran out_

_Days before Naruto Came to Konoha_

Bodies laid piled as the village behind them burned as smoke and sparks littered the sky like fire flies swarming. It was a stand off between two figures one seemingly older as he towered over the other but height meant nothing about power, and as two swords were unsheathed, green and purple chakra raged.

"Brother, you would turn your back on our clan, slay your only family and drench the ground in the same blood that flows in your unworthy veins",

The shorter figure stared at the taller among them as he narrowed his eyes, "Big brother this is madness, I will no longer slay these innocents, nor will I allow father to use me as he has used you. Like the butterfly I will not be caged. ",

The older brothers chuckle turned into blown out laughter only angering the young blonde more, "forget our childhood of false hope and make believe we are no better than the swords we carry we are tools that is just how it is now come and your foolishness will be forgiven, though father might put that retched collar back on you but it is a small price to pay."

Chakra flared though the young blondes veins like liquid fire, as his eyes turned purple and tribal markings appeared on the boys body seemingly carved into the skin. He leant his head back as his eyes shown brightly showing his archaic face in the pitch black of night.

"I strive for a different path big brother, the real Shitto is in there somewhere under that damned mark of our burdened blood. I will find him and I will save you even if I have to break every bone in your body",

The older brother said nothing but stared calmly as his curse over took him and his eyes flashed green showing the tattooed scales that covered his face that same markings that littered his body. And in mere seconds sonic booms and sparks paved the darkened sky as two warriors, two clan members, two brothers fought, though only one with resolve and a heavy heart.

The climatic battle raged seemingly a stale mate as both were littered with cuts though none lethal, the landscape took much abuse as the two brothers danced in chaos. The echo of steel rang through the clearing as the two swords met again and again. The rain stopped as the two jumped from each other gathering there bearings each out of breath.

The older brother spoke to his younger sibling as they matched each others eyes, "Little brother end this and come back to the compound with me this is my final time asking", The blonde gazed at his elder brother seeming un-phased as he lifted his sword. Shitto shook his head as he spoke, "If this is how is has to be, one move brother lets finish this",

Lightning streaked the sky as thunder boomed, parts of earth rose and broke into pebbles in the flare of two powerful chakras. Each brothers feet slid back as they went into two different but familiar stances and with a clash of thunder they closed the gap. Steel pierced flesh and bone as the two brothers were huddled together, connected seemingly hugging.

"How, I should have died ?", spoke a worried voice, the other brother looked down at the young blonde as he looked up blood draining from his mouth. "remember", spoke the young blonde coughing, "when you asked me why is it I train to be stronger ", Shitto nodded shaking, "I did it for you so I could save you, you are my precious person, I love you big brother",

"No!!, Naruto you can't die, no", Shitto screamed as he hugged his younger brother. With the last of his strength Naruto pushed away and as in slow motion when he fell he whispered, "you can't cage a butterfly, sometimes big brother that can be worst than death", with that Naruto lost consciousness.

The heavy rain did not hide Shitto's tears or his guilt as he looked in the direction of his clans compound, he grabbed his sword painted with his brothers blood and fled in the opposite direction never looking back.

_That night Shitto disappeared not to be found even to the present day, along with Shitto disappeared Naruto who had been picked up by a Konoha messenger unknown to their father who searches for them still to this day, those brothers were a pair of blades he wasn't ready to lose._

Naruto stared at Kadan, remnants of tears still on his face, " I understand, I understand now what I have to do", Naruto spoke with a voice full of resolve

Kadan smirked," So tell me young King, what is it that you have to do, what demons must you face",

Naruto stood guarded, his face hardened this was not the face of Konoha's Naruto, this was the face of Naruto-The Blade in The Wind. "I will train harder than ever, you and me will become one again. I will find my brother Shitto and then me and him will destroy our clan, and kill our father",

Kadan watched calmly though inside he was the happiest he has been in a long time, "Then what young King, what will you do when you vendetta is over with ?",

Naruto softly smiled," Travel the world with my brother, we'll be the best swordsmen around, we'll protect, defeat evil, and rescue pretty damsels in distress",

Kadan closed his eyes as he felt the heaviness of the rain cease until it stopped, he felt the warmth of the sun as it came out and as Naruto looked up overhead he saw a swarm of butterflies riding the breeze.

"go young King I believe it is time that you awoke, for you have been asleep for _years _",

* * *

YO ALRIGHT I KNOW THERES BEEN A BIG DELAY I APOLOGIZE IM A SENIOR AND I GOT A LOT OF THINGS ON MY MIND BUT FOR THOSE WHO STUCK WITH ME THANKS AND I APPRECIATE ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS MINUS THE ONE FLAME BUT HEY THATS KOOL BUT ALSO GUYS NOT ALL WRITERS SAY IT BUT REVIEWS DO HELP A STORY IT GIVES THE AUTHOR MORE INIATIVE TO MAKE TIME IN THEIR SCHEDULE TO MAKE THE READER HAPPY BUT I CANT FORCE YOU TO REVIEW ALL IM SAYIN IS IF YOU LIKE IT LET ME KNOW BUT IMA CONTINUE EITHER WAY CAUSE IM WINGING THIS STORY AND I WANNA SEE WHERE IT GOES I LIKE IT SO FAR, BUT YEAD YATTA YATTA READ AND REVIEW AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE QUICKER PEACE, HERETIC


End file.
